In order to use certain types of analog optical correlator technology, it is important to locate film (e.g., 35 mm--4".times.5") at a precise point of interest. For example, it is usually necessary to locate film in a plane perpendicular to a laser beam in order to complete correlator operation. Since the positioning of the film at a point of interest requires extremely high precision for proper operation, normal film carriages will not suffice.